


Heat

by Sivan325



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Establish Relationship, Incest, M/M, kink? Humor.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can’t sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Heat
> 
> Pairing: Sam/Dean, NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Not mine.  
> Warning: Establish Relationship, incest, kink? Humor.  
> Beta: Hotshow  
> A/N: That’s what happened when you can’t sleep…  
> 

Dean couldn’t believe what was happening... or not happening in his case.

He rolled from side to side on the bed, changing each position but finding it hard to sleep.

He stared stunned over at Sam with frowning eyes as he wondered how Sam could sleep in the heavy heat that been filling the room.

Dean decided to act.

He climbed on Sam’s body, that way if Sammy moved his legs he would stop him. He leant closer to Sam’s face until he could feel the shallow breathing hit his face.

And then he started calling, “Sam… Sammy, Sam…”

Sam with his eyes closed asked in a sleepy voice, “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep in this heat, how could you?”

“Dreaming about you,” Sam replied with eyes still closed.

Dean got frustrated, cursed him, and Sam seemed not to care as he continued sleeping.

He turned his heels over Sam’s bare cock, he moved his tongue over the head of the cock and started to lick it, and then he moved his mouth to suck it hard and fast, which made Sam yell and cry for Dean to continue.

But Dean stopped, staring over Sam with a smirk, and said, “I don’t understand how can you sleep like this…”

“Dean, love, I just having blue wet dreams about you, and even to think of you… well, you know…”

“Is that so?” Dean asked and straddled himself on Sam’s cock, sitting on it, and then when he could feel Sam’s whole cock inside of him, he stared over at his lover and then he started moving, riding on his brother.

Sam opened his eyes at once, moving his hands to touch Dean’s smooth body, moving him closer to him, so he could give him a kiss.

As their mouths came closer, the kiss was hotter; passion took them both on the wings of love.

Sam placed his hands over Dean’s ass, moving him on his cock while they kissed.

“Oh… Sam…” Dean moaned in Sam’s throat as he kissed him, he could feel waves of pleasure riding in his body as his lover's erection went deeper inside of him.

“Move Dean… move…” Sam asked with a husky breath as he kissed his big brother.

Dean moved though, but to Sam, it seemed not enough. He rolled Dean so he could be on top of him, and in that way, he could move faster and deeper inside his brother’s hot navel.

“Oh… so good Sammy…” Dean moaned, moving his hands blindly over Sam, as his eyes closed as the pleasure seemed to be hitting him time after time.

“Are you sleeping yet, Dean?” Sam asked.

Dean opened his eyes at once and replied, “No, it’s not working.”

Sam stopped, “What do you mean, ‘not working’?”

“Sam… move, or I swear to God, I’m so going to kick your ass and take you hard.” Dean warned him.

Sam moved for a bit and then he stopped, repeating his question, “What do you mean, Dean?”

“I fucking want to sleep, why do you think I’m so open to chick-flick, huh?” Dean smirked at him.

“So, that’s why you wake me in the middle of the night?” Sam moved a bit, still inside of Dean.

“But you have to admit, you enjoy any moment of it…” Dean grinned at him and then he moved his legs around Sam’s body, keeping it pushed so he could feel Sam’s erection moving deeper and deeper inside him.

“Oh… God… Sam… harder… fuck me harder…” Dean begged.

But Sam, he had other choices, knowing what will make it good for his brother. He pulled his cock outside and then he ordered Dean.

“Roll over,” he noticed Dean frown, “Trust me, it will please you… and you better move this pillow closer to your face.”

Dean rolled over, moving the pillow closer to his face, his legs spread wider as an invitation for Sam to take him.

Sam leant his body closer to Dean; skin-to-skin as he moved his erection between Dean’s ass, moving it deeper and deeper inside, leaning his body closer to his brother, using his hands to touch Dean’s body, as he tried to kiss his brother as Dean bit the pillow when pleasure overtook him.

“Oh… motherofgod, Sammy………” Dean moaned as he gasped for breath.

He felt good from every thrust Sam buried inside of him.

Sam grinned at him as he moved his hands to caress his brother’s jaw, to kiss him. Dean kissed him back, before falling over the pillow, biting the feather as another wave of pleasure hit him.

“Dean… I’m close…” Sam moaned.

The heat was bearable, Sam could smell the sweat of both of them. Sam kept staring over at his beautiful brother as he thrust into his lover until he ended up coming inside of him, then he licked Dean’s neck, moving down to lick the rest of his cum, cleaning his brother.

“Dean…” he called but he got no answer.

“Dean…” he called again with slight worry.

He could hear Dean snoring and now he murmured, “Oh great. Now, I can’t asleep.”

 ****

The End…


End file.
